Childhood posttraumatic stress disorder (PTSD) has psychopathological and developmental consequences. PTSD may be the result of experiencing an interpersonal trauma or a trauma of human design such as physical assault, rape, or child maltreatment. PTSD may also be the result of non-interpersonal trauma such as natural disasters. This protocol is designed to study adolescents who have PTSD that is the result of and secondary to maltreatment in childhood. The following research proposal was designed to compare and contract the psychobiology of PTSD in maltreated adolescents and healthy control adolescents without a history of trauma or maltreatment.